The Choice
by XxSonicShadowXx
Summary: Sonic & Shadow are 2 years into their relationship, so their love is unbreakable. But when Sonic goes on one of his runs one day, he meets up w/ Espio, who he hasn't seen in ages. Soon, Sonic develops weird...feelings. Now he has a choice to make...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, once again, I came up with another story. This one may be a long one though, so...yippee! And YES, I WILL get to "Alone Without You" eventually! Just please be patient! Thank you! Enjoy. :D**

Chapter 1

"I'm going out for a run, Shadow!"

Shadow dashed down the stairs in a split second, him now facing Sonic.

"Alright..." The dark hedgehog put his hands on Sonic's waist. He smirked.

"...but don't come home too late."

Sonic grinned. "I won't."

Shadow gave a soft kiss on the lips. "Good. I'll see you later, Sonikku."

"See ya later Shadzie!" Sonic waved and headed out for his late afternoon run.

Sonic and Shadow...they've been in a relationship for 2 years now. They've thought about getting married, but Shadow just KNEW that somehow, he didn't know how, but SOMEHOW somebody would find out. That SOMEBODY being Amy. They've been hiding their little secret all this time, but Shadow wasn't taking any chances. Besides, it would feel...weird.

Correction: It would BE weird.

Today is their anniversary for when they had their first kiss together and how it all started. They both remember it clearly...it was a special moment. It's almost as if it were just yesterday...

***Flashback...***

Shadow stood on a high forest cliff, his arms crossed as usual, observing the land below. Grassy hills, a sparkling blue lake, enormous trees, and a beautiful waterfall in the distance. Rows of trees and flowers stood behind him a few feet away. He closed his eyes tightly. He had defeated Devil Doom once and for all...so what? He just couldn't seem to let go. He thought of it all the time, especially...her. Maria...the thought of her just seemed to keep popping into his head. He was still furious of what they did to her, but he wasn't going to let his anger take over him...not again.

Meanwhile, Sonic (who was on one of his daily runs) just so happened to be running around the same area of the forest until he saw a dark figure. The blue hedgehog stopped dead on his tracks, recognizing who it was. He walked up to the black hedgehog.

"Shadow?"

Sonic hasn't seen Shadow ever since he beat that Devil Doom bastard out of the sky. He and the others have been waiting to congratulate him, even the President.

Crimson eyes opened at the familiar voice. The ebony hedgehog turned around.

"Sonic?"

"Hey Shads! What are you doin' here?"

Shadow turned back around and closed his eyes. "Nothing...just thinking."

Then Sonic knew what was wrong. "You can't just hang onto this forever Shads...you gotta let it go sometime."

Shadow's eyes snapped open. How did he know...?

"I know...you're right. But...it's not as easy as you think it is. You don't know what I've been through..."

"Well, I may not know everything that's happened to you in the past, but I wanna help you Shadow. I wanna help you get through this..."

Shadow turned back around. "But...how?" Why was Sonic being so nice to him?

"Don't worry...just, trust me." Sonic said with a concerned look.

Shadow had a rather depressing look on his face. "Why...are you being so nice to me?" Shadow did not understand.

"Because...because I care about you Shadow." Sonic admitted.

The black hedgehog could not hold it in any longer. Shadow, for the first time, fell down on his knees and cried hysterically, streams of tears running down his cheek, dripping down to the ground.

Sonic had never seen Shadow so upset. He was holding all of this inside all this time...

Sonic walked over to him and pulled Shadow in for a hug, holding him close.

"Shhh...don't cry Shads. I'm gonna help you get through this...I promise." He stroked Shadow's black and red quills.

Shadow looked up a him, staring at pure emerald.

Sonic looked back, realizing how beautiful his eyes of crimson were, which were now filled with tears.

Then, without thinking, Sonic closed his eyes and brushed his lips against Shadow's.

Shadow returned the kiss, leaning in and craving for more. Soon enough they were laid down on the grass, repeating the sequence like they could do this forever, for all eternity...

Shadow never forgot those two words...

_I promise..._

***End of Flashback***

Shadow smiled as he closed the front door.

_**(To be continued...)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here's Chapter 2! I know, it's been a LONG time, but I'm active again! To all my readers, I hope you didn't leave me, 'cuz I am BACK! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Lucky for you, it's much longer than the last one! Enjoy and review! :D**

Chapter 2

By now it was sunset, the sky a mixture of orange, yellow, pink, and red. Sonic sped through meadows, plains, and a forest. The speedy blue hedgehog was running along some hills when he spotted a figure. He stopped, making a bit of a screech with his sneakers.

There, standing beside a tree on a tall hill, arms crossed and eyes closed, was no other than Espio the Chameleon.

_Whoa, when was the last time I saw HIM? _Sonic thought.

"Yo, Espio!" Sonic shouted.

Espio's eyes snapped open and looked down at the source of the voice. Before he could answer, Sonic dashed up the hill in a millisecond, him now facing the purple ninja.

_I recognize this guy, but his name...I cannot remember._

Then suddenly it popped into his head.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah! Remember me?"

"Yes...it has been awhile."

"Sure has, whatcha up to?"

"Me? Oh, I was just meditating..."

_Shadow does that sometimes too..._

"And how are the other guys?"

"Oh, just looking for some work as always...I searched all over town today but so far I have no work to report..."

"Well, maybe I can help you find some! People need my help all the time!"

Before Espio could respond, Vector started shouting through his handheld transmitter.

"Espio! Get over here right away! We've finally found some work to do!"

"Yeah, hurry! Hurry!" Charmy said in his high voice.

"Charmy, how many times do I gotta tell ya to STOP touching my walkie-talkie!" Vector wailed.  
"Espio! Get over here now!"

"Roger." Espio reponded nonchalantly.

"I must go now. Nice to see you again Sonic."

"Yeah, same here."

Espio nodded. "Farewell."

With a quick salute, Espio took off. Sonic watched as the purple chameleon ran off in the distance. The blue hedgehog suddenly noticed his cheeks were rather warm. Sonic shook it off and continued his run.

He ran past Green Hill Zone, Emerald Hill Zone, and even stopped by Tails' house to say hello. Then the blue speedster decided to go someplace he hasn't been in a long while, and that was Angel Island. With the help of a gleaming green chaos emerald from his head quills, Sonic transported to the floating island, and was greeted by a napping red echidna.

"Hiya Knuckles."

Violet eyes snapped open. "Sonic?"

The now wide awake echidna stood up. "Came to challenge me to another fight?" Knuckles took his usual fighting stance.

"Nah, just came for a quick visit. But if you really wanna challenge me, go ahead. But I'm pretty sure I'm gonna kick your butt again anyway."

Knuckles growled. "Don't be so sure, Sonic. I've beaten you twice before, and I can do it again!"

"Yeah, but I got attacked by Amy one day, and that other time I was just going easy on you." Sonic said with a smirk.

"WHAT?" That's it, you're going down!"

Knuckles took his first blow with a powerful punch, Sonic dodging it with his incredible speed.

"Why you...get back here!"

As Knuckles made another punch, Sonic dodged it again and kicked him hard from behind. Sonic landed smoothly on the ground.

Although his back was aching, Knuckles grabbed Sonic's shoulders from behind, trying to to take him down. Sonic was not surprised, however. The blue demon turned into a spinball, hitting Knuckles and making him go flying into the bark of a tree. A coconut fell onto the echidna's head, making the pain worse. Sonic stood with his arms crossed, smirking.

Little did he know that his black lover was watching from the shadows.

"Well, I think you've had enough for today, Knucklehead."

Knuckles slowly got up, his whole body aching like hell. But of course, as always, Knuckles did not give up.

"Not just yet."

This time, Sonic was caught a bit off guard. Knuckles dashed towards Sonic, pinning him to the ground.

Shadow watched as Sonic struggled, trying to escape Knuckles' grasp. He loved seeing him move that slender body of his.

"Let me go!"

"Admit it, Sonic. You lost."

"Never!"

Shadow knew that interfering was unnecessary. Afterall, Sonic never gives up. Somehow, in some way, Sonic usually always manages to win the fight in the end. Because, well...he's Sonic. That's just the way it is, and it will always stay that way.

And Shadow was right. Not having any other choice, Sonic kicked hard on Knuckles' chest, making him fall to the ground. Sonic was finally free. Knuckles managed to get up and punched Sonic (who wasn't as smooth as before) right in the gut. The cobalt hedgehog fell down but got up quick, and punched him back in the jaw. For the grand finale, Sonic did his special move, the Tornado Kick, which literally buried Knuckles in the dirt.

Sonic gave out a big sigh and chuckled to himself, knowing that Knuckles was finished. He crossed his arms and smiled.

Knuckles got up from the pile of dirt and whiped some blood off of his mouth.

"Al-Alright. You win. But I'll get you next time, hedgehog."

"Eh, we'll see about that Knucklehead."

"Don't make me strangle you!"

"Nah, no thanks Knux. Besides, you look like you could get some rest."

Knuckles growled but let it go. "Well, I haven't exactly gotten much sleep lately...thanks to that bat."

Sonic chuckled. "Is she STILL after that rock of yours?"

"It's NOT a rock, okay?" It is my sworn duty to protect the Master Emerald at all costs and‒"

"Sorry Knux, but I gotta run. Bye!"

The blue hedgehog waved as he ran off. Knuckles growled and stomped to his place next to the Master Emerald.

Sonic ran to the nearest waterfall, bathing himself to wash away the dirt and filth from the battle. He shivered of the cold liquid, but a clean hedgehog is a happy hedgehog, right?

As Sonic put his gloves and sneakers back on, Shadow stepped out and grabbed Sonic's waist from behind. Sonic blushed.

"Sh-Shadow?"

"Hello, Sonikku." Shadow purred.

Sonic turned around and smiled. "Do you always follow me around?"

Shadow smirked. "Only from time to time."

"How'd you know I was here though?"

"I just know things."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

The ebony hedgehog grabbed Sonic's waist again and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. The blue counterpart returned it with all his love. Shadow pulled back.

"Do you know what day it is, Sonikku?"

Sonic blushed. "Y-Yeah...it's the day when we first...kissed..." Sonic blushed harder.

Shadow smiled. "I never forgot that day...you helped me realize that I wasn't alone...thank you Sonic."

Sonic smiled back. "You never were alone Shadow...you have me. And I'll never leave you. Ever."

Shadow's muzzle turned pink. "I'm...very glad to hear that...Sonikku."

Sonic grinned and pulled Shadow into a kiss. The black hedgehog returned it, but then pushed him away as a sign to stop.

"Why don't we go home first, and then continue this in a place a bit more private, hmm? Perhaps our bedroom?"

Sonic blushed, and Shadow knew that was a yes. He pulled out his red chaos emerald from his head quills, threw it in the air, and caught it in one slick move. He grabbed his blue lover by the waist.

"Chaos Control."

_**(To be continued...)**_


End file.
